


Some Lucian

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Prompto, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Baby Prompto rescued by “Some Lucian” (who is of course a 25 year old Cor Leonis)





	Some Lucian

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll let my first post game play rant speak for itself:
> 
>  
> 
> The largest MOTHERFUCKER thing in Episode Prompto is that Cor rescuing Baby Prompto from Nifelheim being, like, HALF CANON now. 
> 
> Now before you tell me it was his parents who rescued Prompto, let me tell you this
> 
> Prompto’s parents are such non-entities that the only thing we know about them is that they 1) SUCK 2)are commoners. Not glaives. Not mages. Not crownsguards. Commoners.
> 
> That recording says SOME LUCIAN had the ability to sneak into a Nifelheim high tech facility and take off with a Baby without detection.
> 
> Does that fucking sound like Cor Leonis or some rando parent we don’t even know the identity of???


End file.
